


Sleepless In The City

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [8]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotel, Jimmy Whetzel is mentioned, Mai Sasaki snores like a tractor, Sleepless nights, the meme king and queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: On a sleepless night during the game convention, Wallid and Hana crave a bit of a midnight snack.





	

Hana rubbed the sleep from her eyes, smacking her lips as she faced a very red-cheeked Wallid. Her pajamas hung loosely over her body, her sleeve slipped down her shoulder, her pink locks disheveled and standing on end. He stared, wide-eyed like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then quickly straightened. “O-oh! Hey, Hana… you’re up early..?” She adjusted her glasses and stepped into the hotel hallway, her bare feet padding across the patterned carpet.

“It’s midnight. Where are you going?” she murmured through a yawn, cupping a hand to her mouth. Wallid fidgeted with his hands before shoving them hastily into his pockets.

“Um, I was going to the bathroom?” he lied, and Hana scrunched up her nose at him. She jerked her thumb back into her room, gesturing through the open door to a bathroom.

“You mean like the one you have in your room?”

His shoulders hunched and his voice grew incredibly, adorably small. “Oh my gosh… um…” His eyes flickered in a blind panic around the hall. After a few painfully awkward moments, he swallowed and shrugged. “Okay, you caught me, I’m hungry. There’s some vending machines on the next level down.” She blinked at him tiredly, a slow smile spreading across her face.

“Can I come?” Without waiting for an answer, she ducked back into her room and emerged moments later with a small hoodie pulled around her thin frame. She shivered into it and beamed, and he couldn’t help but return with a shy smile as she pulled her door shut.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Wallid asked, slightly clammy hands still stuffed in his pockets. They wandered towards the elevator, and Hana chuckled to herself as they waited. She shook her head and sighed.

“Yeah, no,” she turned to him and tilted her head back towards her room, “Mai snores like a tractor whenever she tries out a new bed. These cons and tournaments have been fun, but exhausting.” He hadn’t noticed at first but sure enough, faint, rumbling snores trickled down the hallway. He snorted with laughter and held the door for her.

“You think that’s bad?” he chuckled as the elevator closed behind them, “Jimmy won’t stop talking in his sleep and let’s just say he has some very concerningly sexy dreams about a certain soda mascot.” Hana giggled, gently shoving Wallid. She hadn’t batted an eyelash at the thought of being in such a confined space with a boy… alone. Well, not until now, but as the realization settled in she quickly flushed.

“You have got to be kidding me! Details!” she urged, her eyes glistening as she tugged eagerly on his sleeve. How could he say no to that face?

* * *

Time had melted away in hours, but to them felt like fleeting seconds. How had they ended up here, cooped in the ice room together, swapping stories and gossip, spending countless quarters on little packets of snacks, laughing at all the little things? Hana lay sprawled across the floor, drinking a cup of half-melted ice and staring at the ceiling. Her other hand fished around in a bag of chocolates, but turned up empty. She pouted and crumpled up the tiny wrapper, tossing it into the garbage bin a literal foot away. It hit the rim and bounced off, landing dejectedly on the floor.

“Nothing but net,” Wallid simpered, leaning against the ice machine with his arms folded. She shifted onto her stomach and shot him a sour look, sticking her tongue out at him. She leaned across his lap, ignoring the faint tension, and plucked the wrapper from the carpet.

“I’d like to see you do better,” she sniffed, holding it up to him. He chuckled nervously, drew back and flicked. To their equal surprise, it landed square in the trash can. His mouth flew open and he pumped his fist, cupping his hands around his mouth and imitating the sound of airhorns. Hana jerked upright, her hands flying up in protest as he began to sing Space Jam and dance around her.

“What? Impossible!” she cried, feigning outrage, “I demand a rematch!” She pointed at him, grinning wolfishly, but he simply tutted, wagging a finger.

“Tsk, Hana! That’s no way to speak to King Kobe, liege of all things basketball.”

“Fine,” she huffed, folding her arms, “I guess I just won’t tell you who has a crush on you, then.” This clearly struck a chord and she couldn’t help but snicker as he floundered and begged, wrapped around her finger, trying to offer a fair trade for her juicy secrets.

But she’d never tell. After all, she was the one with the crush.


End file.
